


Intertwined

by GoodJanet



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Stephen is worried that Jon will only want this to be a one-time thing. Jon reassures him.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Tried something new here. I am open to constructive criticism. Thanks!

“Stephen,” Jon whimpers.

His head is thrown back against Stephen’s pillow, and, while buried snugly within Jon’s warmth, he slows, unsure of whether or not that was a whimper of pain or pleasure. Stephen carefully holds himself back from the edge by imaging a rope around his waist. He gulps and refocuses.

“Jon?”

The last thing he would ever want to do is hurt Jon—intentionally or not—and he scans Jon’s face for hints alluding to one way or the other. When Jon laces their fingers together, Stephen is reassured.

“More, more. I need—I need more of you, Stephen.”

Stephen’s heart clenches and the rope slackens.

“I’m here, Jon,” he says, softly kissing the fingers intertwined with his. "Right here."

He aims for deeper, shallower thrusts, not wanting to ever be too far from Jon. Jon moans on every inward motion, and Stephen files that away for later. He hopes there are many more "laters" to look forward to.

“Let me just—”

Stephen gets and idea and gently pries their fingers apart. Jon opens his eyes at the unexpected loss. He is breathless and confused. His hair is mussed from resting on Stephen's pillow and his lips are pink and wet.

“What’d you do that for?” he asks.

“For this,’ Stephen responds.

He grins and wraps his now-free right hand around Jon’s curved cock. Jon moans a long stream of profane, incoherent nonsense that is music to Stephen’s ears.

“Remind me to give you a raise,” Jon says.

Stephen laughs and presses his forehead to Jon’s. He was getting close, and it was getting hard to think and breathe at the same time. He can feel Jon's breath against cheek.

“I don’t work for you anymore. Or did you forget?” Stephen teases.

Jon opens his eyes again, and Stephen is suddenly suspended by his metaphorical rope a mere hair’s breadth away from two oceans of blue.

“Stephen, I— _ah, fuck_ —I could _never_ forget you.”

The invisible cord severs inside him, and Stephen feels himself shudder and shake as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over him. He hears Jon moan in his ear, and Stephen moves on autopilot to help him catch up.

“We, um. We should do that again, right?” Stephen asks in the aftermath.

Jon giggles.

“Um, yeah. Yeah, I think that would be a mutually beneficial decision.”

He nods sagely. Stephen wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. He hooks his chin over Jon’s shoulder.

“Okay, but all joking aside, I mean it though.”

Jon turns over to face his friend.

“Stephen, of course we should. Jesus, you got me craving a cigarette for the first time in ten years! Of course we’re doing this again.”

Stephen smiles in relief, glad it wasn’t just a joke.

“Okay,” he says softly.

Jon smiles in return and kisses Stephen on the lips.

“Well now that that’s settled, what say we shower up and get something to eat. I haven’t worked out that hard since college.”

“Chinese?” Stephen asks, his own stomach rumbling at prospect.

“You know, I like the way you think, Colbert.”


End file.
